clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ZapWire
Hello! Please leave a message after the beep. ---- GGRRRRR!! You dare mock me with your stupid Applesauce band album?! Do you know who you're dealing with? I AM MOTHER OF THE PUPPETS, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! As a ghost, you should expect me to be coming through your walls with my especially evil marionettes... yep, the ones that look like Bill Gates and the Doors 2008 logos. I will get a few friends of mine to replace Penguin OS with Doors 9X and other such nefarious measures. You have messed with the wrong girl, ZW. I'll be practicing my puppeteering now, I've got some scaring to do. --Mother of the Puppets You're Paying Me? Um, okay... never mind then, carry on. --Mother-of-the-Puppets A Sleazy Deal, You Spy? Fire me? Surely not! He offered me speech reform! He'd cure my haiku! Tech support on him! My teachings put on software! Bad, you say? How come? New hat, bonsai trees! An offer of grand wonder! How could that be bad? If the Gates is bad, how so? What darkness do you see inside of him? Evil, you spy? Clarify, you should. I always consider the options beofre putting the signature of mine. -Mathster Oh dear! He'll fire on hire, friend? How can you prove this idea? That scares me a lot. What about offers? A new hat and speech aid, free! He's so kind to me! My, I am scared, friend! Some darkness lurks in his heart? I must know more, tell!! --Mathster ... Oh dear. The fright grows! Indeed, I could buy that stuff, But he has strange things. "American speech". Exotic teaching, my friend! How can I learn more? How do I catch him? His evil may be exposed! Certain questions work... I must know FOR SURE! What should I ask him, to see? That his greed may rise! If your saying is true, and the Gates has a dark heart, how can I tell? Questions, what kind to ask? I strangely believe you, your honesty rings true through you. Detecting good or evil within, that's my family's specialty. When I look at Gates, I see business, but not good nor evil. It's hard to discern... maybe he's so Westernized, he's impenetrable to my family's ways? Scary, most definately... I shall alert my uncle. --Mathster A Sleazy Deal, You Spy? Fire me? Surely not! He offered me speech reform! He'd cure my haiku! Tech support on him! My teachings put on software! Bad, you say? How come? New hat, bonsai trees! An offer of grand wonder! How could that be bad? If the Gates is bad, how so? What darkness do you see inside of him? Evil, you spy? Clarify, you should. I always consider the options beofre putting the signature of mine. -Mathster Rock Union Greetings, I'm Voltaire and I'll like you to join the Council of Rock Union, along with your band. --'Voltaire' RE: Ok, fair enough. No deals with humans? Oh come on. No deals with humans? Why? --'Voltaire' Boy and I thought I was twelve...--'Voltaire' Popup Blocked Blocked pop up from http://www.power4u.com/ blocked. Nice pop Up blocker I would like to congratulate you on your exellent pop up blocker, Dont trust Power4ULeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 21:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) READ MY EULA Hey there! Have you ever read my EULA? It's so boring, everyone clicks "Agree" before they read the first sentence! Billybob did, Shroomsky did, anyone who uses Doors, Windows, Mockromedia or my products did, so have you read my EULA? It's a bestseller. -- YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ IT..... RE: Sainthood Well, you seem promising. Okay, on to step two! --His Telephonavin, Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion Benzin, TEH P.O.P.E. OF TEH GOVERNANCE. Blessed be your hard drives!